Cost and Worth
by QuiltedButterflies
Summary: It cost The Black Cat quite a large amount of money to get what he wanted out of the famous Ice Queen... but he found out just what it was worth... and he was most definitely pleased with it.


**Hey everyone! :) Here's my first ever one-shot story for Gakuen Alice in this account. Yep, you heard right. I'm actually not new to fanfiction. I just forgot my other account and decided to make a new one. The stories that I have there were unfinished as well... maybe I'll rewrite them and then continue them here.? :) Maybe when I'm in the mood.**

**If you guys spot any grammatical errors then please let me know.**

**Also, leave a review... pretty please? I love getting them. The more the merrier! :D**

**Well, you better get on with the story. I hope you guys like it. This was actually done on a whim, I just couldn't sleep until I finished it. It was done in one sitting so I hope its to you liking.**

**The setting is still in Gakuen Alice but they're teenagers now. :)**

* * *

It was undeniably quiet today... clearly something was wrong.

Usually, during this time, Hyuuga Natsume would be praying to the Gods to stop a certain brunette from opening her mouth and spouting some other nonsense.

This time he wasn't. This time he was alone for a change.

And he certainly liked it... not.

His Sakura tree, which had now become his and Mikan's as he would like to think, although never admit, was his place of relaxation and serendipity but it had changed to the usual spot where he would be disturbed by the beautiful brown-eyed goddess the he had his eyes on ever since he was ten.

He couldn't believe himself. Was he actually missing her outrageously energetic voice and senseless ideas in the short amount of time that they were apart?

The last time that they had been together was yesterday. Was her spell on him that strong?

_'Come to think of it... she was less energetic yesterday too.'_ He thought to himself. Now he was worried.

He mentally slapped himself.

_'To think that I now actually worry over the simplest things like that. What have you done to me Polka?'_

Something was off... and he knew just who might be able to help him.

.

.

.

"Oi. Imai, is something wrong?"

"That's new. To think that you would be checking up on me." She answered back at the fire caster as she continued to tinker with another one of her toys.

Although, his question was general to begin with, Hotaru immediately knew what he meant. She just liked to tease him, especially when it came to Mikan, a habit which never got old.

"You know what I mean."

"Not really. Be more specific would you?" she said as she faced him.

Natsume knew just what he had to do.

"Tsk. Fine. Here."

He handed her three hundred rabbits.

This girl is not known as the Blackmail Queen for nothing. And as the years went by... the pay got higher. And of course, there was always a special price when it came to situations like these, and Hotaru was sure that Natsume would pay up. It was, after all concerning Mikan, sadly, a fact which he was also quite aware of.

"She ran out of Howalons yesterday. That's why."

"But she didn't come to class for the whole day."

"I'm aware genius. I'm in the same class too." She said flatly.

Natsume ignored the remark.

"Usually she would be over it by now. What happened?"

She stared at him.

"Tsk." as he handed her another three hundred rabbit bill.

"The little idiot was depressed yesterday and got herself wet in the rain."

"And?"

"You know the drill Einstein."

Another three hundred rabbits were handed to the amethyst-eyed girl as Natsume rolled his eyes.

_'All this spending better be worth it.'_

"She's now in her room."

Again, silence enveloped her lab.

"Argh! Fine! Here! Take it all!" Natsume threw his wallet towards her. He was not a patient guy to begin with.

She counted the money... three thousand rabbits. Hotaru Smirked.

"She's been in her room the whole day. The idiot got herself a fever."

His polka was sick?!

"Then why didn't you just say so?!" he said as he ruffled his hair, annoyed.

"Hey, you asked the questions, I only answered... Nice doing business with you by the way." She said, the smirk never disappearing.

"Whatever. She's seriously giving me a run for my money." He said as he exited the Ice Queen'slab.

On his way out he ran into his best friend.

"Hey Natsume, did you need something from Hotaru? And why the hurry?" Ruka asked him. He was now comfortable with saying his girlfriend's name after she had allowed him to call her that for a certain amount.

"I still don't get what you see in her." He said to him as he passed by him in a quick manner.

He was confused.

"Hey, did Natsume need anything from you?" he said as he entered.

"Just information."

She took out the bills in his wallet and counted them together.

"Don't tell me..." He gave a sigh.

"He easily loses his reasoning and logical way of thinking when it comes to Mikan, that's why it was so easy for me to take advantage of the situation... he couldn't even put two and two together."

"You know, you shouldn't really do that to him." The blonde felt sorry for his best friend.

"Why? It's fun." She simply said.

"Here." She threw the flame caster's wallet to her boyfriend.

"Return that to him again, would you?"

.

.

.

Natsume had been knocking on Mikan's door for about a minute now and there was still no answer.

He couldn't wait any longer... He didn't wait any longer.

He made his way outside and climbed the tree that connected one of its branches to Mikan's bedroom window.

When he got there he found no signs of the brunette.

_'Did she go out?'_

He was about to leave when a thought popped into his head.

_'What if she was in the bathroom?... Unconscious?'_ the idea struck panic in him and he hurriedly ran towards her bathroom door and swung it open.

Silence filled the air as his face started to turn beet red, the same going for the long-haired beauty standing across in the middle of wrapping the pink towel on her petite body.

"Kyaaaa!" Mikan let out a shriek as soon as her mind registered the situation that she was in.

As if on cue, Natsume shut the door and slumped down on the other side.

_'Thank God she's alright.'_ He was calming down... until the image of what had occurred a few moments ago popped in his head. He put a hand on his face.

"N-Natsume?" he heard from the other side of the door.

"What?"

_'Is she still not feeling well?'_

"Uhmm... I have to get dressed."

Realizing what she meant he stood up.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. I had a fever up until a while ago but I think I'm okay now."

'She thinks? No way in hell would I be taking my chances.'

"I'm not leaving."

"What?! Then how the hell am I supposed to get dressed?!" she shouted.

"I'll turn away. And please... as if I would be interested in looking at you when you change."

After three minutes...

"Seriously Polka, I'm not gonna leave. So either stay in there for who knows how long or get out here and change."

"Fine! Just don't look okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Turn around already."

"I'm already facing the wall genius."

"Alright."

He heard the door creak.

"Don't look Natsume."

He could smell her sweet scent from behind him. It was so addicting... so tempting. He wanted turn around and look at her.

He was having a debate with himself in his mind when a ring was heard.

"Ah, I forgot my phone in the bathroom."

"Kya!"

As soon as he heard her scream Natsume flipped around just in time to catch her falling figure. They landed with a thud on Mikan's floor.

Mikan was about to move when their position stopped her. She was on top of Natsume who was just as still as her. Their legs entwined with each other. Mikan's arms were supporting her weight.

Riiinnnggg!

"Ah my phone!" she said nervously.

She was again about to stand but what happened next caught them both by surprise. Some of Mikan's hair managed to find itself under Natsume making her lose her balance when she was getting up.

Lips the taste of strawberry were pressed onto the crimson-eyed lad's very own. Both were still. As if, not knowing what was actually happening.

The ringing of the phone stopped. Then came the impact of the situation.

Mikan jolted herself away from Natsume. She didn't care if she was still feeling a little dizzy and she didn't care her head hurts a little from the force she put in the hair being pulled.

She ran to the bathroom leaving Natsume on the floor.

After a few seconds her footsteps were coming closer and he stood up.

"Oi, Polka. You just stole a kiss from me."

She was blushing hard recalling the situation.

"T-t-that's n-not how it went! I-it was an accident!"

He was slowly walking towards her with his stoic expression.

_'Wah! Is he really that angry? Wait, shouldn't I be the one that's angry?!'_ Mikan thought to herself, clutching the overly sized button up she was wearing.

Within seconds Natsume was in front of her.

They were close... much too close in Mikan's opinion. Her face became redder.

"I want it back." Was all Natsume said before leaning down to her level.

"Wha-?!"

For the second time, she felt his lips on her own. She was surprised. He was kissing her. But she didn't pull away, she couldn't. He just had this power over her.

When Mikan didn't pull away, he took the initiative of wrapping his hands around her and pulling her closer.

She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss.

She felt safe in Natsume's arms. She could feel his warmth at the closeness of their proximity. It was like everything just fitted perfectly.

Natsume couldn't believe what was happening. He was holding back until now. She was so innocent, he was afraid that he would be the cause of her corruption. But nothing went through his mind right now. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he wanted her so much. She was like a drug to him.

A moan escaped her mouth. This made him want more. He kissed her more roughly this time and she did the same. He played with some strands of her soft hair as he bit her lower lip, requesting her for entrance. A request that she didn't deny.

Much to his surprise, he felt Mikan's hand go from his chest wrapping it on his neck, the other continuing to his hair playing with it.

Mikan's knees were getting weak from the intoxicating kiss. She was getting light-headed and Natsume noticed it. He pushed her lightly to a wall.

A smirk formed on his lips as he continued to kiss her. Slowly raining kisses getting lower... to her chin, to her neck. His actions gained him another moan form the goddess in front of him.

"N-Natsume..." the way she said his name was so alluring.

He continued raining kisses on her going back up to her ear which he nibbled on.

He stopped and whispered to her. Mikan could feel his hot breath.

"If I knew you wanted me this much then I wouldn't have held back."

Mikan couldn't come up with a witty response because her mind couldn't think straight.

Then he kissed her senseless again. Her lips were the most delicious thing in the world.

They finally stopped after a few moments. Both out of breath. Both faces red. He placed his forehead against hers and looked directly in her eyes.

"I love you Mikan." Was all that came out.

Mikan couldn't believe it. The words she had been wanting to hear for so long from him finally came out from his mouth, but he hated her, right?

She had no reply.

"You're supposed to say you love me back."

"But I thought you hated me." She told him. Both of them still not moving from their position.

"I do... I hate you. You make me lose my common sense, you make me spend all my money on you and you make me feel as if I can't live without you. I hate you... but I love you more than I hate you. It's funny how I also love the fact that you make me lose my common sense, that you make me spend all my money on you and that you make me feel as if I can't live without you. I love you, you idiot."

Mikan was loss for words.

"Now you're supposed to say you love me back."

As soon as she regained her composure, smiled at him. Her ever so famous genuine smile that was once annoying to him, but now seemed to be what he always wants to see.

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned closer to him, kissing him for a few seconds.

Natsume was caught by surprise.

"You love me back." She said after she kissed him, still smiling.

Natsume quirked an eyebrow.

"Say it properly or I won't let you leave from this spot."

"Then I'll stay here."

"I'll kiss you again."

"Fine."

.

.

.

"I'll buy you some Howalons."

Her smiled widened.

"I love you too Natsume. I always have and always will."

"I would've preferred it if you went with the kiss though." He smirked at her.

"I'll let you kiss me after you buy me some Howalons!" she beamed at him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Go change." He said playfully.

"After what happened... I think I'll change in the bathroom." She stuck a tongue out at him.

After a few minutes they were ready to leave.

"Ah! My phone. I'll just get it."

"Who was calling you anyway?" He asked her as soon as she got her phone.

"Hmm... Hotaru was." She said as she read the caller ID.

_'Imai, huh? Maybe next time I'll give her a bonus.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :D Was it any good? Let me know okay? I love hearing from you.**


End file.
